Te amo y una Feliz Navidad
by ZeldaXGoddess
Summary: Roy era tan...era tan tonto...mujeriego...coqueto....guapo...caballeroso, todo un hombre......tan lindo...tan....esos ojos...esos labios...ese perfume tan varonil y perfecto que lo hacia ser como la miel para ella, abeja tonta ella, que estaba pensando
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Estupida Abeja, Idiota miel

Una blanca nevada comenzo a caer, mientras la nieve empezaba acumularse, las luces de colores daban a la nieve colores vistosos que atraian las miradas de los ni os y los adultos que caminaban por la plaza. No recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que ella habia puesto arbol navide o, ni tampoco luces o adornos, pero ahora valia la pena, ahora que ya no vivia en los dormitorios de la milicia, ella estaba tan acostumbrada a estar sola haciendo sus cosas, sumida en sus buenos recuerdos y la compa ia del peque o labrador negro que solto un amistoso "WAF!" cuando ella le sonrio.

Esa epoca del a o se destacaba por ser muy alegre en Amestris, aunque ella perdia todo contacto con los chicos en el cuartel, ya que por las fiestas daban licencia para ausentarse durante esos dias, ella no tenia a quien visitar, solo pasaria navidad con su querido compa ero canino y listo, sostuvo fuertemente las bolsas con sus compras , en cada brazo colgando tambien habian 3 pares de bolsas y entre su dedo me ique la correa con la que sujetaba a su perroq que tiraba de ella, y en cierto modo servia de guia, se lamentaba el haber cargado tanto ya que ahora se le dificultaba mucho andar, y entre tanta gente, ni os corriendo.

- Ya Hayate ya.....- susurraba algo atareada la chica de rubios cabellos, que ahora los llevaba sueltos sobre sus hombros , sus manos se congelaban , y miraba a veces con afliccion los mitones rosa pastel que colgaban de su cinturon -....ne Hayate calma......- trataba de no golpear a nadie.

Las cosas volaron por los aires, mientras sentia un impacto de frente con alguien, todas las bolsas se vinieron abajo, y el perro se habia soltado de su mano, creia ver muchos colores, y a la vez tenia una sensacion de dolor algo atravesadora en sus gluteos, que habian dado con el frio concreto frio, en ese momento noto el desastre que se habia formado, sin embargo Hayate ladraba amigable sobre alguien que se encontraba en el suelo tambien, con sus jeans azul oscuro, mocazines y un abrigo negro, guantes negros y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, el joven de cabello asabache exclamaba -

- hahahaha Hayate!...que gusto verte.......- dirigio entonces sus bellos y negros ojos hacia Riza que aun se encontraba en el suelo, se levanto y poniendo a Hayate en el suelo le tendio la mano -.....Riza!....- decia totalmente encantado de verla -...perdona por el desastre ocacionado....- La chica de rubios cabellos solo se limito a susurrar -...Todo esta bien perfectamente bien........- con un profundo sonrojo que era opacado por el sonrojo de el frio, sentia como sus mejillas se calentaban, incluso sus orejas, y le costaba decir algo coerente en ese momento asi que se limito a sacudirse la nieve de sus jeans, por un momento se sintio quien sabe en las nubes, tomo la mano fuerte, calida y protectora de su interlocutor -....Gracias coronel.........- pero Roy se limito a reir mientras agregaba - No me llames asi....no estamos en el cuartel.....fuera de alli solo soy Roy.....

La voz de Riza no pudo salir otra vez, como era posible que se viera tan encantador con cada cosa que decia ?, simplemente era perfecto, el se inclino tomando algunas bolsas en sus brazos-.....dejame ayudarte.....- decia mientras ella tambien se inclinaba , provocando entonces otro nuevo choque entre sus cabezas, el solto una carcajada riendo y ella susurraba casi en conflicto con ella misma gracias a su torpeza-

- Lo siento Cor....digo Roy......

- No te preocupes Riza esta bien......- especialmente de un humor tan dulce y amable que sus mejillas se calentaron mas -

- No no de veras lo siento....no se que sucede....no suelo ser asi....sabes?....err.....- insistia en disculparse con el , aprobecho para ponerse sus mitones y tomando la correa de Hayate y otros paquetes mas , escucho la voz de el otra vez -

- Dije que esta bien Riza...no hay motivo por el que debas disculparte....- agrego para tranquilizarla Roy Mustang quien se disponia a acomodarse bien los paquetes -....te ayudare a tomar un taxi.....- dijo silvando, y un taxi se detuvo enseguida el ayudo a meter las cosas de la teniente en el ba l, ella subio a Hayate , lo miro fijamente de nuevo , que casualidad encontrarselo, quien lo diria -

- Muchas gracias.......- dijo ella entonces con la mayor de las formalidades, pero el se limito a romper esa seriedad con una sonrisa cargada de dulzura, una sonrisa que Riza debia aceptar que cada vez que la veia , la hacia derretirse como hielo al sol, aunque odiaba cuando el se las dedicaba a otras chicas, pero en esa ocacion no habia nadie mas, era para ella...esa sonrisa era para ella que estaba de pie sin poder decir mucho.

- Roy!!!!!!!!!!........- la voz de una chica rompio el momento tan magico que habia, en ese momento, Riza crey que desmayaria, no podia creerlo, no en ese momento , Roy se giro y dijo sonriendo- Esperame !!!....ya voy....solo ayudo a alguien!.......- Tonto...estupido...tarado, irresponsable y tonto tonto tonto, aparecian de golpe, mientras se subia , ese repentino desagrado por su comportamiento, relleno su mente en un solo segundo, cerro la puerta con rabia -....Al norte de Central la avenida Hillroad....- el taxista arranco y partio , mientras acariciaba ella el pelaje de su amigo que observaba como su ama parecia enojada por no razon coherente , sin darse cuenta entonces un bombardeo de preguntas la ataco se habra dado cuenta que me fui? , me llamara mas tarde? , me preguntara por que me fui asi derrepente ?, le dara igual? , miro hacia atras simuladamente, no sea que el este mirando para alla.

Roy se giro al escuchar el sonido de la puerta del taxi, y noto como se iba, fruncio el se o un poco con decepcion, mientras metia sus manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina negra , la chica se aproximo tomando del brazo a Roy diciendo -....Onii sama....sucede algo?.....- la chica de cabellos asabaches tal y como su hermano mayor, de hermosos ojos azules, estatura media , vestida con un elegante abrigo de lana,rosa, se aferro mas , Roy suspiro y la miro -......No....es solo que.....me habia encontrado con alguien.....- susurro mientras le acomoda el gorro a su hermana que sonreia -....ya tenemos todo?.....- la chica de 16 a os asintio sonriendo , se dieron la vuelta caminando para doblar la esquina -

-----------------------------

Colgo la ultima bolita que iba en el arbol, miro la estrella brillar en lo alto, y sonrio con dulzura, para luego tomar las cajas, caminando a su nueva cocina, en su nueva casa, una bonita casa, con jardin delantero, decorada muy sutilmente, con cortinas blancas, que dejaban notar la nieve detras, de las ventanas cuadradas, mientras el fuego ardia craqueteando entre la madera , guardo las cajas en un armario y se limito a buscar el chocolate caliente que ya estaba listo en la estufa. Hayate estaba vuelto una bolita en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, durmiendo apasible, Riza se aproximo a la sala sentandose en aquel sillon tan acogedor, donde ella se acurruco, el dulce sabor de el chocolate caliente apasiguaba su garganta mientras escuchaba los villansicos que eran cantados por un grupo de personas fuera en la calle........

*Roy paso sus brazos a su alrededor, mientras apoyaba su ment n sobre el hombro izquierdo de ella, dejando que su aire tibio rozara su piel y la hiciera herizarse, y ala vez sonreir, ella entre sus brazos decia con suavidad...

Sabes que no tenias que venir con este frio......

Riza....no podia dejarte sola en estas fiestas no?...

La acurruco mas contra su cuerpo, atrapandola y casi fundiendola contra el, en ese abrazo calido que para ella significaba una taquicardia involuntaria, una temperatura mayor y la incapacidad de hablar mas de 4 frases con alguna coherencia, sonrojada con los ojos cerrados susurraba

Roy..yo.............

Los labios de Roy formularon entonces las palabras magicas que....se dejaron de escuchar justo en el momento indicada ahogados por el sonido del telefono que podria decirse hizo retumbar sus timpanos...*

-------------------------

Cay al suelo de un giro que casi pudo sentir el dolor del golpe de la noche anterior, con su cuerpo entre las frasadas, se hayaba sobre el pobre perro, que ahora chillaba para decirle a su manera a Riza que por favor se moviera que estaba siendo aplastado , ella se quito enseguida , y noto que ya era de ma ana, sentada en el medio de su sala, pensando que fue un sue o, sintio una especie de revoloteo en su estomago recordando los labios de Roy formulando...aquellas palabras que fueron censuradas por el telefono, que seguia sonando, llevo una mano a una mejilla, palpando el calor que iba en aumento, en sus mejillas, se dejo caer al suelo abrazando a Hayate, sus cabellos rubios regados en el suelo, envuelta en frasadas en aquella sala, dibujando una sonrisa de adolecente enamorada que nadie le podia quitar, miro a Hayate tondolo por su cabezita para que la mirase:-

Me dijo que me amaba.........- sonrio -....lo dijo...fue un sue o pero lo dijo...LO DIJO!....- dejo salir una risita , el pobre perro no entendia que sucedia con su ama, pero estaba muy rara, luego de sonreir, su humor cambio -....tonto....- susurro de nuevo y se torno molesta -.....eres un tarado Roy Mustang....un completo tarado!....- recordando la voz de la chica -....seguro hoy se vera con la misma o con otra....como siempre....- el telefono no paraba de sonar , mientras ella se levantaba -......si...eso....imbecil...- susurro bajito enojada con ella misma por ponerse asi por un don juan que seguro saldria con alguien mas -....eso es......- miro el telefono , y camino hacia el, decidida mientras maldecia aun sonrojada a Roy..era tan....era tan tonto...mujeriego...coqueto....guapo...caballeroso, todo un hombre......tan lindo...tan....esos ojos...esos labios...ese perfume tan varonil y perfecto que lo hacia ser como la miel para ella, abeja tonta ella, que estaba pensando en esa estupida miel....que rayos?...el telefono no paraba de sonar, avanso hacia el telefono....

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

-----------------------------------------------------------

waaaaaaaaaaa aqui los dejo con el primer capitulo de un fic que se me acaba de ocurrir, xD...

espero que les valla gustando . !! hace rato no escribo asi que espero no haberme oxidado =D

si les gusta pues...posteen wonito y hechenme porras xD......


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Primera Parte

*Ring Ring*

*Ring Ring*

*Ring Ring*

Ya voy Ya voy!!!!!!!!......- dijo Riza recogiendo su cabello en una coleta, y justo cuando llego al telefono dejo de sonar, lo alzo -.....Al ?.....Al ?......mmm....- miro el telefono con extra eza -....estupido telefono...- dijo suavemente pero algo llamo su atention, y era la luz roja de la contestadora, abrio mas los ojos recobrando ese color rosa intenso en sus mejillas , cuando apreto el boton y vio el nombre de Roy parpadear en la pantalla que indicaba el nombre y la hora de llamada, un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, mientras sentia como su estomago se revolvia en revoloteos, habia dejado un mensaje, se alejo un poquito, pegandose a la pared de la escalera, sentandose en un escal n apoyandose en sus rodillas con sus codos, y su menton en sus manos -.....para que me llamas ?!...- susurro , y mirando a la grabadora ,como si esperara respuesta de ella, se levanto y tomo la contestadora telefono , llevandola con ella apoyandola en sus piernas mirandola, que queria?, si escuchaba ese mensaje no iba a optener mas mensajes, ella queria mas mensajes de l..........

---------------------------------------------------------

Miraba su telefono con insistencia, preocupado, no seria muy temprano para llamarla?, esa era la primera vez que en navidad la llamaba....acaso debia llamarla?, pero y si no contesto por que estaba dormida ?, no queria despertarla tan temprano....aunque no podia negar que....lo unico que queria para navidad.....era a Riza a su lado, se sonrojo mientras seguia mirando el telefono y lo tomo apoyandolo en su abdomen, mientras recostado lo miraba -.....y si la despierto?........- pero de solo recordar lo hermosa que se vio la noche anterior, con sus bellos ojos almendra plantados en sus ojos negros, con ese gorrito blanco con rosita, sus mejillas sonrojadas....esos labios rosa pastel brillantes......esa enloquecedora escencia a vainilla que ella siempre tenia, como seria sentir su cuerpo calido contra el?, era una mujer fuerte pero a la vez tenia la fragilidad de una flor, como toda mujer...pero Riza era diferente....ella era....totalmente para el.

Coloco una mano sobre el auricular de el telefono , algo sonrojado de solo imaginar la voz de Riza en su oido........

-----------------------------------------------------------

Seguia viendo la contestadora y ese boton....apreto el boton mientras pegaba el oido a la bocina, y la grabadora empezo a decir:

"Hola ! si no te contesto ahora es que estoy fuera o trabajando...dejame tu mensaje y te llamare en cuanto pueda...!!!!" y luego la voz de la maquina que decia con esa voz neutral " deje su mensaje despues del Biiiiip " y justo hubo una pausa larga pero luego tal y como lo imaginaba la voz de Roy se escucho ".....errrmmmm Riza?........soy yo Roy....es que....queria saber si llegaste bien a casa....anoche no me pude despedir.....y bueno.....feliz navidad.....te llamare luego...." y cerro . Sonrojada con los ojos cerrados Riza presion el boton una y otra vez...y cada vez era mas dulce....esbozo una sonrisa amplia mientras lo escuchaba......

-----------------------------------------------------------

Se decidio al fin, la llamaria y esta vez esperaria hasta quecontestara, sonrio marcando su numero........

----------------------------------------------------------

En ese momento Riza presiono el boton y la llamada fue recibida inmediatamente y aun pegada a la bocina esperaba escucharlo de nuevo pero no fue asi, miro la grabadora extra ada -...Oh no....la da e...- susurro -...nuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!...- dijo bajito cuando sin mas la voz extra ada de Roy resono en aquella bocina -

- Riza ?......- la chica de cabellos rubios solto la grabadora al suelo dando un grito al cielo y ella quedo casi 4 escalones arriba -....Riza estas bien??!

- Sonrojada como tomate cubriendo su boca miraba la maquina infernal que habia quiza respondido automaticamente la llamda de el, entonces con una voz temblorosa agrego -...Roy?.........- susurro y efectivamente el contesto -

- Riza que bueno que estas.....te desperte?....de veras lo siento mucho...no quize yo....

- No no no ! en lo absoluto ! no me has despertado, estaba......apunto de tomar el desayuno.....- agrego rapidamente y de forma tropezada -

- enserio?...por que en verdad no quize despertarte.....

- Que enserio no estaba dormida.....- agrego entonces y hubo una pausa larga -

- Bueno

- Bueno

- Lo siento!!

- Lo siento!!

- Habla tu primero.....

- Habla tu primero.....

- No no habla tu primero......- dijo Roy sonrojado, que rayos ?, por que se sentia tan nervioso al hablar con ella, pero estaba alli, ya no podia cerrar la llamada, y menos decirle alguna estupidez, no queria verse ridiculo ante ella -

- No Roy....habla tu primero.....- "Tierra tragame! " pensaba Riza mientras guardaba silencio -

- Bueno......este....queria.....- hizo una pausa pensando " escucharte....por eso te llame" pero esas palabras no salian , solo salian balbuceos estupidos que ni el podia entender, Riza esperaba pasiente lo que el quisiera decir pero...la chica se dejo caer al suelo apoyando su cabeza sobre un coj n con el telefono al oido -

- Si Roy?.....- agrego mientras mordia una galleta -

- Pedirte la opinion de algo....es que le quiero hacer un regalo a mi hermana y estaba pensando que tal vez tu podias ayudarme....ella le gusta el rosa.....asi que pienso que tu sabrias algo.....tu color favorito es el rosa no?...es que anoche te vi con tu abrigo rosa...y bueno.....

- Pues si....mi color preferido es el rosa....mmm....bueno....no lo se......le gustan las cosas tiernas ?.....- pregunto mientras pensaba , y mordia la galleta , Roy sonrio ampliamente y agrego con alegria -

- Si....asi es...le gustan las cosas tiernas y que sean rosas.....hahaha...se lo dare en la feria de invierno....asi que......emmm queria saber si querias....acompa arme hoy a comprarle el regalo.....- dijo entonces con mas nerviosismo, pero sonriendo -

Riza casi en shock, dijo entonces con mas calma -...por supuesto....ehmm.....donde quieres que nos encontremos?.....- dijo mientras se levantaba y corria escaleras arriba para escoger ropa, especial para salir, miro el calendario....el festival era el 24, y apenas era 2 , suspiro -

Ire por ti......a las 12?.....- agrego el mientras se levantaba de la su cama y caminaba y comenzaba a sacar sueteres, y chaqueta, combinando los colores, queria verse bien, puso el telefono entre su hombro y su oido -...siento de verdad llamarte tan temprano.....es que no sabia que hacer...ni a quien acudir....- por que no se atrev a a invitarla a salir ?, pero ya tenia lo que queria, aunque ya habia comprado el regalo para su hermana....dejaria que Riza misma le dijera sus gustos...le daria el regalo perfecto sin saber que ella...lo unico que queria para navidad....era a el a su lado -

hahaha eso sucede...- dijo sonriendo mientras entraba y llenaba la ba era con el telefono entre su hombro y oido , y desvistiendose, aun con el telefono, sin darse cuenta comenzaron a conversar......

Quiza era por que ya tenian mucho tiempo conociendose, quiza es por que ya confiaban el uno con el otro , pero incluso mientras ambos cada uno en su casa se ba aba , el reloj marco las 10, Riza se perfumaba mientras decia -......Si aunque no entiendo por que no solo extienden el festival hasta que se acabe la nevada....es bonito salir con nieve cayendo.....- dijo riendo -

Lo se....pero bueno...quiza debamos decirlo como sugerencia...- riendo, bajo las escaleras mentiendo un dedo en un pastel que su madre hacia , mientras lo probaba -....pero bueno.....ya voy en camino a tu casa.......- vio el reloj, eran las 12 -...Oh Dios mio....son las 12....cuando rayos se hicieron las 12?!...

Have aproximadamente 15 minutos y 20 segundos...- dijo Riza mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa con la correa de Hayate , amarrandolo , y sonriendo agrego -........bueno...nos vemos en unos minutos....- su sonrisa era radiante y la vez ilucionada , cerraron la llamada y se sento en los escalones en frente de la puerta , sonriendo, una suave y dulce nevada comenzo a caer, era lo suficientemente sutil, para que no molestase.

Luego de unos minutos el auto negro se estaciono delante de la casa, y de el se bajo, tan apuesto como siempre, con unos jeans, y sus mocazines negros, con un abrigo esta vez de un azul oscuro y una bufanda celeste, al verla sonrio , ella lo miro y sonrio ampliamente, era de esos momentos en que solo pensabas " que se quede asi " por un momento, ella se quedo estatica solo sonriendole y viendolo, avanso mientras salia por la puerta de entrada del cerco de la casa -

- Riza.......- sonrio mientras le abria la puerta -...te ves hermosa hoy.....- al dejarla entrar entro el y encendio el auto, de solo ver su sonrisa radiante, sus ojos almendra viendolos era como una droga para el, se sonrojo un poco y miro al frente tratando de disimular bien -

- Gracias Roy...- dijo bajito mientras sonreia, no sabia que hacer con sus manos, mientras esos reboloteos hacian estragos con su cordura, veia las personas caminar por las plazas ,al llegar al centro, se bajaron , y comenzaron a caminar, sepa Dios por que pero tenia tantas ganas de aferrarse a su brazo....pero sabia que estaba fuera de lugar -....y bi........- cuando una voz los interrumpio -

- CORONEL!!!!!!!!!!!..........- Jean Havoc con una boina gris y una bufanda al cuello con un brigo oscuro , saludaba con una enorme sonrisa, y con su abitual cigarrillo en los labios, de su brazo estaba tomada una chica que miraba las luces -

- Jean.....que hay de bueno.....- saludo sonriendo mientras notaba su compa ia -

- Nada Taisa....aqui le presento a Clara....estamos saliendo desde hace un tiempo ya.....y...- dirigiendo sus ojos a Riza , no se habia percatado de que era ella -...TENIENTE =o.....pero que diferente se ve.........

- Gracias Havoc.......- susurro con algo de avercion ante su reaccion -

- Pero no se ponga asi teniente...sabe que se ve linda.....- dijo de nuevo sonriendo y miro a Roy, y por un momento , las teorias comenzaron a invadirlo que hacia alli el coronel y la teniente a solas?, por que ella estaba tan sonrojada y abriendo mucho los ojos sonrio -....si quieren los podemos acompa ar de compras ?.....- dijo con amabilidad , Roy asintio y los 4 empezaron a caminar, mientras veian las tiendas , entraron en algunas, Riza se sentia en las nubes, pronto se dejo llevar por el gusto y junto con Clara fueron a escoger regalos, sin embargo Riza se detuvo en la joyeria........

Roy y Havoc se asomaron -....shhhh.......- dijo Roy con concentracion, mientras veia como Riza pedia ver las joyas, sin embargo vio que no escogio alguna , suspiro -

- Seria mas facil Taisa si me dice que trata de hacer....- dijo suavemente mientras miraba a Riza -

- Quiero saber que puedo darle a Riza para navidad.........- susurro de nuevo mientras la observaba y notaba algo de tristeza en ella pero no entendia por que, asi que prestaba atencion a sus acciones, hasta que realizo el mejor de los regalos que quiza podria ser el perfecto -

Al salir la mente de Riza estaba en otro lado, mientras caminaban con algunas bolsas en las manos , escucho un grito de una chica que decia..." Ohhh Dios Allan!!........" se giro a donde la voz venia y la chica estaba at nita viendo una cajita con un anillo, su mirada estaba algo perdida , pero la voz de Roy la saco de su ilucion, el acababa de llegar , estaba agitado habia estado...comprando algo; Havoc sonrio y agrego -....my my..........parece que esto sera un gran dilema para ustedes........pero.....la tradicion es la tradicion.........- Roy y Riza lo vieron para entender a que se referia ,el solo apunto a una girnalda de muerdago -y un arco decia Christmas , el arco estaba completamente hecho de muerdago y campanitas , Riza miro a Roy y sonrojada se apoyo en un borde y se cay al suelo, Roy la trato de sostener, y cay sobre ella en un beso accidental, Havoc, miro al sujeto de al lado y este tomo una foto , ambos tenian los ojos bien abiertos, ella no podia creerlo....accidental o no accidental.......era un momento que quedaria grabado como el mejor de todos los dias de su vida....

Roy no podia creer lo que acababa de pasar , separo su rostro de el de ella, y sonrojado trato de levantarse pero se rebaslo y cayo al suelo riendo, ella aun en completo shock , se trato de levantar tambien pero cayo cerca de el, riendo tambien, en ese momento otra foto fue tomada, ambos riendo aun sin poder asimilar lo que habia pasado, se miraron sonrojados.

Havoc sonrio y dijo a Clara -.....my my.......- los miro de su lugar -....quien lo diria........ Sera que este es el mas chistoso modo que e visto en el planeta de amor?....Algunos tardan en darse cuenta cuanto se aman........quien sabe.....tenemos tiempo hasta el 24....- rio mas - 


	3. Chapter 3

Te amo y una feliz Navidad

Capitulo 3

Había una vez….Plan A!! Conquistando

Advertencia: La historia es muy tiernita y todo, pero en este y unos cuantos capítulos, estaré indagando en las memorias y deseos de los dos. Y eso incluye momentos íntimos, solo los preparo y pongo en ambiente para un futuro lemon muhahaha, Advertidos están xD!

*Roy Point-of-view*

*A su lado la voz de su maestro le indicaba que hacer, pero la concentración de Roy, estaba en la hermosa figura femenina de la hija de su mentor, que se encontraba colgando ahora la ropa para que se secase; Llevaba su cabello suelto, rubio, cayendo como cascadas de oro sobre su espalda y hombros, con un conjunto mono de denin, que remarcaba mucho sus curvilíneas caderas y glúteos adolescentes, piernas que en una línea continua se unía a la línea de su cintura, lamentablemente ese mono que llevaba la cubría, pero notaba como su busto se marcaba casi como buscando escapar de su prisión, pero podía imaginarlos sin toda esa cobertura, sintió como el calor llegaba a sus mejillas, al ver esos labios pequeños pero jugosos que siempre había ansiado probar y como el calor aumentaba…*

Tomo de su taza de café, mientras desayunaba, recordando sin sentido alguno, aquellos días. Quien lo diría, la bella Riza Hawkeye, un nombre tan sutil y que para sus labios eran canción, tomo de nuevo y susurro:

- Riza…Riza…..- amaba decir ese nombre, esa calentura vino a el de nuevo, luego de tanto tiempo, recordó lo ocurrido en el centro, ese beso, sorpresivo que se dieron en la plaza, bajo el arco de muerdago, le había hecho recordar el deseo que sentía por ella, la pasión que sentía al tenerla cerca, suspiro y esbozo una sonrisa amplia mirando por la ventana.

*Riza point-of-view*

Había sido un beso brusco, beso que incluso podría decirse había lastimado sus labios, la rubia de ojos almendrados suspiro, ¿Por qué tenia su casa hecha un desastre?, coloco un archivo en una caja, eran papeles que llevaba a casa para ayudar a Roy con el papeleo, en secreto. Sumida entre los papeles, en un sueño profundo, despierta, con otro portafolio entre las manos, llevo una para acariciar sus labios con suavidad, estaban calidos, al recordar los de Roy, se sonrojo mas, los de el eran tan suaves y dulces…enseguida su mente se dejo volar…

* Sus labios entreabiertos dejaban salir el aire que no parecía querer contenerse dentro en sus pulmones, mientras presionaba sus piernas atrapando entre sus muslos…..la botella de gaseosa que quería abrir, entonces Roy apareció sonriendo mientras agregaba *

- Dame…..quizá pueda ayudarte……- el chico de cabellos negros tenia su mirada clavada en los de la rubia que ahora le tendía la botella rendida, ella sola no podría abrirla, sin embargo el pelinegro si pudo abrirla con una facilidad envidiable, ella susurro entre dientes.

Gracias…..- lo miro y se sonrojo levemente, el deslizo una mano por el rostro de la joven, sus labios se entreabrieron como queriendo decir algo pero no pudo ya que la voz de su maestro le llamaba para continuar con la lección….*

Que le abría querido decir Roy ese día?, las incógnitas venían a su cabeza, no sabia en que momento todo eso había salido a la luz, desde aquel beso en la plaza , recuerdos que quizá ya había enterrado, suspiro mientras lanzaba el archivo por allí, la verdad tenia la cabeza en otro planeta, camino de la sala a la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de jugo, y apoyándose en la repisa, tomo de el, moviendo las piernas, Hayate movía la colita, sentado en el suelo, observándola fijamente como preguntándose en que tanto pensaba, ella no era asi, dejaba las cosas a medias, en la sala, para solo sentarse junto a la ventana y tomar un jugo.

Havoc exhalo humo, mientras se cruzaba de piernas, y preguntaba:

- Alguno sabe para que nos llamo el coronel?.......- Farman que se encontraba cerca de alli agrego:

- No la verdad solo se que nos cito a todos aquí…menos a la teniente Hawkeye por que dice que es cosa que no le compete…debe ser alguna cosa loca que se le acaba de ocurrir…

Y bien loca…….- dice entonces su coronel, que ahora aparecía convencido de algo, muy importante -….gracias por venir todos y lamento que los haya hecho correr como lo hicieron…….pero….esto es importante…- su coronel deslizo una mano por su cabello, y aspiro, como tomando valor para contarles a sus subordinados y aliados de que se trataba la reunión, y mirándolos con una mirada firme agrego -…….Necesitare su ayuda para conquistar a una chica……….

Todos se quedaron en completo shock, no podían creer que su coronel estuviese diciendo semejante estupidez, ¿ayuda conquistando?, neeeh aquello debía ser una entupida broma pesada, o la chica que trataba de conquistar era demasiado imposible para el, o simplemente le gustaba realmente, pero esas teorías no hablaban de su coronel, si no de un sujeto normal, el grupo se hecho a reír de un sentón, realmente no podían creer que hubieran escuchado eso, Roy los miro con una mirada inquisitiva que indicaba que a el no le resultaba gracioso, Havoc era el único que no reía, sentado apoyado contra la mesa, con un brazo y el codo, encendió un cigarrillo y susurro entonces :

- Es a la teniente Hawkeye, no coronel?......- Los demás chicos del escuadrón casi entran en shock, la teniente Hawkeye? , Fuery casi sin poder creerlo susurro -….La….La teniente Hawkeye??!!...pe…ro…….

Roy guardo un silencio pronunciado, y agrego luego de un rato -…..así es...la teniente Hawkeye…..

Los chicos que ya habían parado de reírse se echaron a reír de nuevo, Roy los miro con esa mirada asesina que hizo a todos silenciarse de inmediato, el se aclaro la garganta y agrego -……así como lo escuchan….así que ayúdenme a pensar en algo……

Lunes 7 de Diciembre

12:45 mediodía

Plaza Central

Plan A:

*Farman: Bueno…como toda chica…tal vez sea bueno tratar de protegerla…..y demostrarle que usted lo hará siempre…así que puedo citarla para hablar de trabajo tratar de hacer que suelte su arma y entonces…..un loco aparece y la intenta atacar, Así que sin arma tendrá que cuidarse mas….por lo que podría atacar…..Breda puede disfrazarse del loco...en ese momento aparece usted taisa y la defiende…y entonces…….

*una Riza mal dibujada se lanzaba a los brazos de Roy "Oh Roy!!!"*

Roy arqueo una ceja con incertidumbre y con desconfianza absoluta:-….no creo que funcione chicos….- pero Farman estaba seguro que si funcionaria xD -*

Farman hablaba con la teniente Hawkeye:  
- Teniente pero…..nosotros queremos regalarle algo lindo….así que dígame como que quiere para navidad?...- una Riza sonriente entonces agrego –

- Ya te dije….Farman…no es necesario…si quieren darme algo…escójanlo ustedes…me gustara igual…- sonrió ampliamente -

Farman susurro -……ok por lo menos déjeme ver el modelo de su arma…así de repente le consigo una nueva……- sonrió ampliamente, Riza le entrego su arma –

*******************

Breda con un tono de terror:-….D: y si me ataca con su otra arma !!!!????....- dijo mientras era empujado por Roy –

No no lo hará…..solo ve allá y asústala…para yo poder entrar en acción…- dijo el coronel Mustang mientras lo empujaba mas –

*********************

Breda salto y dijo:- AARRRRRRRRRRRG!!!!.....- la mirada de Riza se fijo en el extraño y viendo que no tenia su arma, solo parpadeo –

LOS MATAREEEEEE!!!!......- dijo Breda otra vez y trato de aparentemente atacar a Riza, pero ella quien sabe de donde saco un aerosol de pimienta y se lo hecho en los ojos sin perder la calma –

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Roy pasó su mano por su rostro, buscar una oportunidad para llamar su atención iba a ser más que difícil….

***********************

La rubia de ojos ámbar, miraba la página en blanco de su diario tardo un poco para que la inspiración viniera a su corazón pero cuando estuvo lista comenzó a escribir:

"Querido Diario…

Hoy los chicos trataron de llamar mi atención...será que Roy quiere saber mas de mi?, eso espero….

Riza sonrió ampliamente….

Siento tardarme tanto con este nuevo capi, pero me lié tratando de dividir los dias, pero ya esta todo listo xD…espero que les guste :0


End file.
